


Coming Home

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2018 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: ClexaWeek2k18 a month and some odd days late.Day 7, free day, aka military AU.Just fluff of Lexa coming home to her family.





	Coming Home

**Day 7- Saturday, March 3rd:** **_Free Day_ **

Lexa smiles to herself as she sits down in the small airplane seat. She sighs, closing her eyes and sinking into the small cushion of the seat.

“Come on Commander, how are you sleeping?” 

“I’m not sleeping Torres, I’m resting,” Lexa says, opening one eye at to look at the woman, throwing her duffle into the overhead compartment.

“We’re going home, call me Sofia,” she says, plopping into the seat next to Lexa.

Lexa grins at the tanned woman, “We both know that’s not going to happen Lieutenant.”

“Worth a shot,” she shrugs, leaning back and closing her eyes. 

“Don’t talk about shots, we’re going home,” Lexa mumbles, closing her eyes again.

“And I’m going to have a lot of jello ones when we get there.”

Lexa chuckles at the younger woman, shaking her head.

“What are you doing tonight Woods?”

“Falling asleep with my wife and little girl in my arms,” she can’t help her grin as she pictures her girls.

“How did you survive before DADT was repealed?” Sofia chuckles as the plane starts moving.

“No idea.”

* * *

 

Lexa smiles to herself as she grabs her duffle bag out of the back of the taxi, waving to the driver.

“Thank you,” she says.

“No, thank you,” the woman says, having already refused to take Lexa’s money.

Lexa grins, jogging down the street, having been dropped off a block away from home, making sure it’s going to be a surprise. She slows down to a walk as she takes in their house. No cars in the driveway, exactly what she wanted. She makes a mental note to mow while she’s home as she walks up the driveway. She grabs her key and slowly opens the door, making sure not to make any noise. 

“Rubber duckie, you’re the one.”

Lexa’s heart melts at the sound of her wife singing such a childish song.

“Rub-e-duck, you the one,” another voice sings, higher pitched and squeaky.

Lexa grins, setting her bag down and untying her boots.

“Sit still baby, please. It’ll hurt if you move, remember?” Clarke says.

Lexa can picture them in her mind, Mae’s long blonde hair wet from a bath sitting on the toilet as Clarke sits on the edge of the tub combing her hair. 

Lexa decides to wait until Clarke’s done, not wanting to ruin the moment they might be having. 

“Rub-e-duck-e,” Mae sings.

“Very good baby,” Clarke praises, running her hand through her daughter’s hair, done combing it, “thank you for sitting still, let’s brush our teeth, then we can go to bed, okay?” 

Mae grins, hopping off the toilet and stepping up onto her stool in front of the sink.

“Here you go,” Clarke says, handing her her toothbrush.

“Paste mommy,” Mae says, holding it out.

Clarke chuckles, grabbing the tube and giving her a bit before grabbing her own toothbrush and brushing her teeth too.

“Spit,” Clarke says after two minutes of brushing, turning on the sink.

She fails at not cridging at the noises her three year old makes as she spits out her toothpaste.

“Move over a big, sink hog,” Clarke says, gently hip bumping her daughter, spitting as well.

“I not hog,” Mae says.

“I’m,” Clarke corrects, “No baby, you’re not a hog,” she grins, picking her up and placing her on her hip, “but you are getting too big for me to carry.”

“You weak mommy,” Mae giggles.

“What?!!?” Clarke exclaims, over exaggerating as she puts their toothbrushes back, causing Mae to giggle, “I’m weak?”

“Momma strong.”

“You’re right baby,” she says, walking out of the bathroom, her heart stopping as she sees someone standing at the door, automadically tightening her hold on Mae.

Lexa drops to her knees as soon as they walk out of the bathroom. Mae screams with joy, neither of them know what she was trying to say as she throws her arms around Lexa’s neck, burying her face in her neck. Lexa wraps one arm around her, holding her close as she stands up, walking over to a frozen Clarke and pulling her close too. Clarke’s shock and fear disappears as soon as her face finds its way into Lexa’s neck.

* * *

 

Lexa smiles to herself, looking down at the child draped across her chest. 

“How long are you here for?” Clarke questions, her hands running through Lexa’s hair, gently working out tangles.

“It’s been five years,” Lexa whispers, looking at her.

“It’s been seven,” Clarke counters.

“This was legally five. I’m here, with you,” Lexa reaches out, needing to touch Clarke.

Clarke intwines their hands, moving Lexa’s hair and moving closer. 

“I refused an extension,” she whispers as Clarke throws a leg over hers, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“We can talk in the morning baby,” Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to Mae’s forehead before settling into Lexa’s neck.

“Clarke?”

“Hm?”

“Can you kiss me? Please? I can’t move without-”

“You don’t have to beg,” Clarke chuckles, leaning up and connecting their lips. 

“I love you,” Lexa whispers.

“I love you,” Clarke mumbles, snuggling into her wife, her arm coming to rest on top of Lexa’s on their daughter’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should add smut or nah.


End file.
